Chapter 193
Scissors (チョキ, Choki) is the 193rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon takes on Centipede while Killua takes on Mosquito. Centipede attacks first, trying to punch Gon, but the boy dodges sideways, escaping the attack. He takes advantage of the opening created by the Chimera Ant's punch and punches him on three of his arms. Centipede cries out in pain and is pushed backward due to the impact. However, the attack doesn't do much damage and the Ant is practically unharmed. Gon observes that he has the hardness of an insect and the flexibility of a human and decides not to hold back. Meanwhile, Mosquito plays around with Killua, deciding what she should name him after she makes him her 'dog'. But Killua wastes no time and attacks her using "The Snake Awakens", managing to cut off one of her limbs. Angered, Mosquito shoots a stinger from her mouth, which Killua is able to dodge. However, it turns out to just be a decoy, and she manages to sting him in the back with the real poisonous sting on her tail. Killua crumples to the ground, and thinking that she had won, she turns around to observe Centipede's fight. Immediately after turning around, however, her world seems to turn upside down. Killua, who has just broken her neck, informs her that he is immune to poison. Mosquito realizes she had no way of beating him and admits Killua's superiority just before he finishes her off. Meanwhile, the fight between Gon and Centipede continues. As Gon begins to charge his Janken, Centipede suddenly feels nervous when he feels the amount of Nen emanating from him. He realizes that if he gets any closer, he could take severe damage. But at the same time, he is afraid that Yunju would kill him if he didn't attack. So instead, he observes Gon and realizes that the boy is concentrating his Nen in his fist. Centipede deduces he is probably going to throw a punch that had far more force than his previous attack. Centipede then devises a plan: he would block the punch with his eight left arms and take hold of Gon with his eight right arms, which would allow him to bite Gon and poison him. Having thought up his strategy, Centipede pounces on Gon, protecting his body with his eight left arms. But to his shock, Gon uses Janken: Scissors and slices him in half. Centipede falls to the ground, and as Gon turns his back on him, he sees the opportunity to bite him. But before he can act, Kite stabs him in the head, killing him. Kite then informs Gon that Chimera Ants don't die unless their head is detached from their body. Kite had already killed Yunju and Crazy Slots speaks up, stating that ideally, one should kill as quickly and silently as possible. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_193 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 19 Category:Chimera Ant arc